Pulling Strings
by Reselen
Summary: And he set up the stage perfectly… SoRiku. Yaoi. Dark. Oneshot. Blood and Gore warning.


Long silver hair reflected the dim lights of the barely lit basement. Aquamarine eyes gazed around the room of the lower part of the house until they stumbled onto a door. There was nothing special about the door's appearance. It was a normal, brown wooden door. He felt a twinge of happiness looking at the door though.

What was so special about this door that it got his attention?

The door's look itself, _absolutely nothing_.

What mattered was what was _behind_ that door that caught his eye and kept it there.

Behind that door was his reason for going into his basement. Why else would he go into that remote, practically empty location of his own home? His favorite object was behind there. An item one of a kind that was hard to get his hands on.

A puppet.

What kind of puppet?

A homemade one of course.

The materials were hard to get. Almost impossible. First, he needed string. It had to be strong enough to hold up the puppet. That was easy to get.

Next was the _puppet_ itself. This one proved itself as a challenge. In order to get it he had to follow _him_ around from the shadows. He watched _him_ talk with his friends, walk around town, go out on dates with _his_ girlfriend…

That bitch of a girlfriend. That cheating whore of a girlfriend!

To him she was like a puppet. He could pull her strings so easily.

And he set up the stage perfectly…

After about six months of watching his "puppet" he finally approached him at the right time.

What was the right time?

When _he_ found out his so called "girlfriend" was cheating on _him_. It was easy for him to just nudge his "puppet" in the right direction, meaning he told _him_ when and where to find Kairi with her other boyfriend. After _he_ found out, it left _him_ broken. She was _his_ whole world.

What better time than that?

A quick blow to the back of the head in his "puppet's" despair, let him capture _him_. Easy.

And the last step, the hardest, was getting his "puppet's" _heart_.

It wasn't the physical organ. But if he wanted to he could cut it out. He wanted his "puppet's" emotions. Love, hate, sadness… every emotion.

He took his puppet to his house and into the back room. He _took_ him right there, as he was still unconscious. He woke up screaming.

So he figured, why not work on his "puppet" now?

Holding down the screaming boy was difficult when trying to get holes into his arms. That strong string was useful. It held together, being put through skin wasn't easy. Blood pooled everywhere onto the cement floor of the basement room. It got all over his hands, his clothes, some on his face…

His "puppet" was covered in blood from head to toe. Tears came out of _his_ eyes. _His_ throat hurt from screaming so much. Struggling became completely useless. All _he_ could do was lay there in pain as the _"puppet master"_ finished attaching _his_ strings.

The only thing the "puppet master" did to comfort him was kiss him on the lips and say,

"Don't cry Sora"

And the only thing the puppet could reply through a weak voice and running tears was,

"Okay Riku…"

He was hung against the wall, skin slightly tearing from the tension put on it. Nothing he could do though. If he screamed too loud he'd have his lips sewn shut…

Riku was the only one he showed emotion to. Moreover, he was the _only_ person he could show _anything_ to. No one else came down. No one to save him…

If he was mad at Riku, he'd curse and yell, which Riku always kissed him or covered his mouth with something. If he was sad, Riku let him cry on him. And rarely, when he showed any form of love, Riku gave it back twice as much. If he ever wanted pleasure… Riku would be more than happy to give him that…

Back to where we began…

Today was different from any other day.

Unfortunately, the police got a "missing persons report" for Sora after the first month. Riku was in a panic. He didn't want his puppet taken from him.

He walked over to the door and opened it. The rusty hinges squeaked at he pushed it open.

His puppet was there, sitting on the bed that was gotten for him. Some furniture was put in there for Sora's comfort. The strings were not taken off… Only bandages were wrapped around his wrists to stop the bleeding.

"Hello my dear Sora" he said. The brunette looked at him and gave a weak smile.

"Hi Riku…"

Riku sat next to him on the bed. "I…" Sora started. Riku looked at him.

"I…I'm glad you came down here…" the younger man said. On the inside he really wasn't. He'd like to just leave and go back home, to his friends, his family…

The older man smiled. "Why wouldn't I come down here?" he asked. He could've told him the real reason, but Sora would want to leave even more than he already did.

Sora shrugged his shoulders at Riku's answering question. "Well… You leave… And I wonder when you'll be back. It feels like you're gone forever…"

The silver haired man pressed his lips against Sora's. "How nice of you to miss me"

Sora shivered at the contact, but refused to pull away. Last time he did that he got string weaved into his skin.

In fact at this point in the two months he had been there he was covered in those woven scars. He looked like a patchwork doll, his skin red and some parts still bleeding. Since it hurt to move, he only did when it was necessary.

"So…" Riku said, getting the brunette's attention. "I think I'll have my way with you again today."

At these words Sora started trembling. It wasn't the first time Riku did that, but it still hurt. But there was nothing he could do. Just lay there and let the older man do what he wanted…

This time today, Riku was harder on him than usual. Not that he was ever nice about it of course.

After Riku had his fun, leaving his puppet there shook up, Sora looked at him, his eyes full of sadness. "R-Riku…" he started, out of breath. The "puppet master" looked at him.

"I…I want to leave…" Tears ran down his face. "Please let me go Riku… I'm hurt and bleeding and I miss everyone…"

That was all he could say before breaking out into sobs.

Riku's rage let loose as he slapped the younger man in the face. A bruise had already started forming.

Then the "puppet master" did as he said he would numerous times.

He had sewn his "puppet's" lips shut.

The blood from his victim ran off the bed onto the floor, which was permanently stained with the red liquid.

However, unable to take the pain, his "puppet's" life was wasted. He died trying to scream for help through woven-together lips.

Riku didn't mind that his "puppet" was dead. Just looking at the corpse was enough for him.

Unfortunately, the police gave up after several months.

Riku was left alone, with his puppet.

The "puppet master's" show came to a conclusion as his "audience" left…

* * *

><p>This has to be one of the darkest things I've written… Damn…<p> 


End file.
